leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Mejai's Soulstealer
* 145 ability power = * 10% movement speed = * 200 mana = Total Gold Value ' = * is gold efficient with no stacks. * Its gold efficiency increases by |+108.75g}} per stack, becoming gold efficient after seven stacks and reaching gold efficiency at maximum stacks. }} Trivia * Mejai's Soulstealer is a reference to Mejai the Gypsy from the comic "Le Scorpion". * and its removed counterparts and were a trio of "Snowball Sister Items" that shared a stack feature based on champion kills/assists. * and a fully-stacked grant a total of 358 AP ((120 145) ) Patch History from . ** cost reduced to from V5.22: * ** + = ** Grants +20 ability power and +200 mana. ** Grants Grants +5 ability power per Glory. Grants 10% Movement Speed if you have at least 15 Glory. ** Grants Grants 4 Glory for a champion kill or 2 Glory for an assist, up to 25 Glory. Lose 10 Glory on death. V4.20 * Recipe cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Now starts with 5 stacks. * Stacks lost upon death increased to half from a third. V1.0.0.79: * Reduced the amount of ability power per stack to 8 from 9. V1.0.0.75: * Reduced the amount of ability power per stack to 9 from 10. V1.0.0.74: * Fixed an unspecified tooltip error. V1.0.0.63: * Recipe cost reduced to from . * Cooldown reduction increased to 15% from 10%. * Removed health and mana restore on kill. * Ability power per stack increased to 10 from 8. V1.0.0.61: Reworked * Recipe: + . * +20 Ability Power. * Unique passive: Your champion gains 8 ability power per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion gains +20% cooldown reduction and 200 health and mana are restored on kills and assists. V0.9.25.24: * Now gains 5 ability power on assist. V0.8.21.110: * Ability power bonus cap reduced to 70 from 80. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost increased to from . June 6, 2009 Patch: * Fixed all bugs associated with this item. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Max ability power gained reduced to 80 from 120. May 23, 2009 Patch: * Ability power gain per kill reduced to 10 from 12. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Ability power increased to 70 from 65. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost reduced to from . April 18, 2009 Patch: * Bonus ability power from champion kills increased to 12 from 5. * Added a Cap of +120 Ability Power. Alpha Week 4: * No longer builds . * Recipe Cost increased to from . * Bonus Ability Power per kill increased to 10 from 5. Alpha Week 2: * Reduced the Ability power gained from killing champions. }} References cs:Mejai's Soulstealer de:Mejais Seelenstehler es:Robaalmas de Mejai fr:Voleur d'Âme de Mejai pl:Wykradacz Dusz Mejai ru:Пожиратель душ Меджай zh:梅贾的窃魂卷 Category:Ability power items Category:Snowball items Category:Mana items Category:Movement items